The present invention relates to a magnetic head slider to realize high density recording in a magnetic disk drive. In particular, the invention relates to a thin film magnetic head slider capable of adjusting the distance between the magnetic disk and the magnetic head, a structure to support that magnetic head slider, a magnetic disk drive employing that magnetic head slider and so on.
A magnetic disk drive comprises a rotating magnetic disk and a thin film magnetic head slider (hereinafter referred to as a slider) which is supported and positioned in the radial direction by a load beam. Magnetic information is read/written from/onto the magnetic disk by a read/write element mounted on the slider which runs relatively over the magnetic disk. The slider is designed to fly as a gas-lubricated bearing due to the wedge film effect of air. Thus, the slider does not make solid contact with the magnetic disk. To raise the recording density in the magnetic disk drive, increase the storage capacity of the apparatus and reduce the size of the apparatus, it is effective to raise the linear recording density by reducing the distance between the slider and the magnetic disk, that is, the flying height of the slider.
Generally, the flying height margin is designed by allowing for manufacturing fluctuations, operating ambient pressure and temperature ranges and the like so that the slider does not make contact with the magnetic disk even under the worst condition. If the slider has the capability to adjust the flying height on an individual head basis according to the operating environment, the flying height margin can be removed, making it possible to remarkably reduce the flying height of the read/write element while preventing contact between the slider and the magnetic disk.
In this respect, a slider structure is proposed which adjusts the distance between the read/write element and the magnetic recording medium by a thin film heating resistor which is formed in proximity to the read/write element and heated as necessary. When heated, the resistor thermally expands and projects to adjust the distance between the read/write element and the recording medium. This technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-20635 (page 3 and FIG. 1) (Patent Document 1).